


Harpoon

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, water whump, ww-no.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When the team is send on a mission in Florida, pretending they are on holiday, who ould have guessed one of the would get hurt?
Series: May whump 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Harpoon

Mac walks into Jack’s hospital room. He left when the nurse entered to take care of Jack before breakfast. She doesn’t turn when he walks in but smiles, ‘you’re guardian angel is here, Jack.’

Mac waves and smiles at Jack, ‘how is he doing?’

‘He is here, hoss, you can ask me.’

‘I could, but I’m asking your nurse.’

‘He is doing well. The wound doesn´t look infected, so that is a good thing. The doctor will stop by later to hand you your discharge papers.’

‘Thank you Desiré.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Mac throws a newspaper in Jack’s lap, ‘check out page number three.’

Jack groans, ‘you’re never going to make me forget this, are you?’

Mac laughs, ‘well, it would have been funny if you didn´t lose so much blood. But like we use to say in the sandbox, ‘if it doesn`t kill you, it’s hilarious.’


End file.
